Misunderstandings
by SeppukuSamurai
Summary: The scenery blew past the distressed youth as he frantically sprinted through the crowded Tokyo sidewalks. His ebony hair billowed out behind him as he pushed himself to run faster as if trying to escape the memories of that day
1. Default Chapter

Ok.ok.ok I know you guys are probably gonna be pissed off that I worked on this instead of Death is Only the Beginning, but I had a REALLY bad writer's block and I used this 2 kinda help me outta it. PLEASE DON'T B MAD AND IF U HATE THIS FIC ILL UNDERSTAND. Although any reviews from Kag011 will be thoroughly ignored. Thanx again ^_^  
  
Also the point of view switches around a lot so every time u see ~`~`~`~` that means it's switching ok. lets go!  
  
Misunderstandings  
  
Chapter 1: What Started It All  
  
The scenery blew past the distressed youth as he frantically sprinted through the crowded Tokyo sidewalks. His ebony hair billowed out behind him as he pushed himself to run faster as if trying to escape the memories of that day.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~  
  
Though thick white snow blanketed the entire woods in a sparkling layer of pure white, the bitter cold that accompanied it barely phased the ambitious silver haired hanyou. He bounded quickly across the frozen landscape with such ease and agility that he soon left the rest of his group far behind.  
  
"Inuyasha..*cough**cough* Inuyasha wait!" Kagome's voice was thick and raspy, stating the obviousness of her sickness. She stumbled slightly in the snow as another series of hacking coughs almost brought her to her knees, making looks of concern flash across her companion's faces. Miroku quickly plowed through the snow in front of the two women to catch up with Inuyasha who was impatiently waiting for them at the top of the hill.  
  
"Feh. It's about damn time monk." The young hanyou greeted sarcastically as he pushed himself away from the tree he had been leaning against. Miroku shook his head slightly at the comment.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think that we should return to the village for the night."  
  
"And I should agree with you because..?"  
  
The young monk frowned at his friend's statement as he forcefully took him by the shoulders and steered him toward the edge of the embankment where Sango and Kagome were desperately trying to reach them. Miroku felt Inuyasha tense slightly as the young miko suddenly lost her footing and collapsed into the snow where another fit of coughing once again took hold. The agitated young man glanced over at the amorous monk and let an exasperated sigh pass his lips before jumping to the bottom of the hill to where Kagome still lay. His expression softened as he carefully wrapped his crimson kimono around the shivering young girl and brushed a strand of raven black hair out of her eyes. She weakly tried to escape his strong embrace as he slowly rose to his feet with her lying limply in his arms.  
  
"No...Inuyasha, put me down..the jewel chard.." Her fever driven words only made the hanyou more certain of his decision as he started to make his way back down the trail that had just tread. With out stopping he called out to the others from over his shoulder. "We're returning to the village for the night. We'll head out again once she gets back" Sango approached Miroku's side with a slightly quizzical look on her face as she watched the retreating form of their friends.  
  
"What brought on this sudden change of mind?" The lighthearted monk smiled slightly as he turned to look at the young exterminator beside him. "It wasn't so much a change of mind, but a show of heart."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`  
  
"Now you're sure you ah..AHHCHEW..don't mind me going back?" Kagome was perched on the edge of the well, still wearing Inuyasha's bright red haori, as she questioned the unusual opportunity presented to her. The young hanyou crossed his arms over his chest and agitatedly tossed his long silver hair back over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm sure, now get going all ready. The sooner you get better, the sooner we can start looking for jewel shards again." The young girl smiled happily as she threw herself into Inuyasha's arms and embraced him tightly sending surprised look and deep blush across his face. He awkwardly squeezed her back before she quickly flung herself over the well's side and into the black abyss.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~  
  
Later that night, three annoyed looking sets of eyes looked on as Inuyasha frantically paced back and forth across the floor of the small hut. His uneasiness was created not only from Kagome's absence but also from the unsettling fact that he was trapped for the remainder of the night in his human body. After the agitated young man had passed in front of Miroku for what seemed to be about the hundredth time, the monk had seemed to have reached the end of his patience.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you just go to Kagome's time to check on her? I'm sure she would not mind your company."  
  
The young man snorted slightly but surprisingly made his way towards the door. He felt his companion's eyes following him, so he abruptly spun around and glared at them as a slight growl immerged from his throat. "I'm just going to get my coat back ok. Even I get cold sometimes." Miroku and the others smiled in an almost sarcastic manner as Inuyasha fumbled with the bamboo mats that covered the door. He let out a small cry of triumph when he finally won the hard fought battle, sending a blast of icy wind into the hut, before shoving himself out into the harsh winter maelstrom [1].  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`  
  
At that same moment, Kagome sat comfortably on the small couch placed in front of a roaring fire, wrapped in several fleecy blankets as she slowly sipped the mug of warm tea her mother had brought her. She casually leaned back into the cushions and turned her attention to large window nearby where several fat snowflakes floated lazily through the air before descending softly to the ever-growing piles on the frozen ground.  
  
'I wonder when Inuyasha is going to come to take me back.'  
  
The thought had no soon passed through her mind when the sound of a forceful knock on the door reached her ears. She clumsily untangled herself from the comforters surrounding her and quickly padded over to the door. She paused momentarily to glance in the mirror to her left so she could flatten an unruly stand of raven black hair before turning the doorknob to greet her visitor.  
  
"So it took you this long to come and.." Kagome abruptly stopped as the person waiting outside suddenly poked their head around the corner.  
  
"Good evening Higurashi."  
  
The flabbergasted young woman stood in complete shock, her mouth hanging open slightly, as she desperately tried to push out a response.  
  
"H.Hojo! ..What are you doing here?!"  
  
The sandy haired youth shifted nervously on his feet as he pulled his hands out from behind his back to reveal a small, beautifully wrapped present. Kagome sweat dropped slightly as she carefully ripped through the paper to reveal several packages of therapeutic bath salts. Mistaking her embarrassed look for one of excitement, Hojo's face split into an enormous grin.  
  
"I heard that you were sick again. I brought you these because they seemed to help you last time." Completely oblivious to the noticeably forced smile plastered on Kagome's face, he began to describe each salt's aroma and what ailment they were supposed to be able to cure.  
  
"And this one," he said excitedly as he held up the light blue powder, " is said to be able to cure sinus pressure..Higurashi?...Higurashi are you all right?" During his almost unbearable rambling, the young girl was once again over whelmed by a hacking cough that knocked her off balance and straight into Hojo's chest. The young man in all his naïve hopes, once again misread Kagome's unintentional actions as ones of deep gratitude. He took the young woman in his arms and embraced her tightly, still completely oblivious to her sickening cough.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I'm so glad that you liked it, but there was something else I wanted to give you." The young girl gently pulled away from Hojo's chest with a slightly confused expression. A light blush spread across the sandy haired youth's face as he suddenly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently against hers.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~  
  
By the time Inuyasha had arrived in Kagome's time, he hardly had any feeling in his feet or hands. His teeth chattered uncontrollably as he pulled himself out of the well and rubbed his palms over his arms in order to generate some form of heat. A small grin formed on the young mans lips as he trudged through the snow toward the house, thinking of the young girl's reaction to his unexpected visit.  
  
'Feh, she'll probably just think I'm here to.' The whole world seemed to stop before his eyes as Inuyasha slowly turned the corner to find the Kagome currently being held in the loving embrace of a sandy haired youth. He felt his heart break into a million pieces as he watched in complete in complete shock as the young couple before him then suddenly shared a small but seemingly romantic kiss. Before the pair had time to notice, Inuyasha quickly darted through the bushes nearby, sprinting as fast as he could toward the bright lights of Tokyo.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~  
  
After a moment of complete shock, Kagome was finally able to come to her senses and gently pushed herself away from Hojo's embrace. He looked at her with questioning eyes as she shook her head lightly and backed away slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry Hojo, you're a nice guy, but I can't.."  
  
For a moment the young girl was terrified that the man before would break down into tears, but surprisingly he smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry that I was so abrupt." He placed a light kiss on her cheek before turning to leave. He was halfway down the sidewalk, however, when suddenly stopped and called to Kagome from over his shoulder.  
  
"He must feel like the luckiest man alive."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened slightly at Hojo's suddenly wisdom filled statement as he waved merrily to the young girl and made his way home. The raven-haired miko was about to reenter her house when she suddenly noticed several footprints leading towards the door. She scanned the area hopefully for any sign of the crimson cladded hanyou but found nothing that suggested that he still remained in the area.  
  
'Oh well, he must have gone back to the Feudal era. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow then.'  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`  
  
Inuyasha's breath came out in shorts bursts of opaque white steam as he frantically sprinted through the crowded Tokyo sidewalks. He growled softly at the people surrounding him who were gawking at his anachronous[2] appearance, and continued forward, running as fast as he could to escape the images of Kagome and Hojo. The tears that suddenly began to well up in his eyes soon began to blur the surrounding area so that he could no longer take in the people's gaping faces.. or the bright head lights of the car heading towards him as he ran into the street....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[1] storm (don't ask but some peoples don't know this)  
  
[2] don't laugh but I got this word from my school planner. It means someone or something remaining or appearing after its own time. 


	2. Accidents

Chapter 2: Accidents  
  
The gloomy music that emanated from the car's speakers seemed to match Hojo's uncharacteristically downhearted mood as his mind wondered back to Kagome's gentle but still painful rejection.  
  
'Well at least she was honest.' He thought sadly as he let out a small sigh and readjusted his rear view mirror. Noticing that the stoplight had suddenly changed from green to yellow, the sandy haired youth quickly stepped down on the accelerator in an effort to beat the luminescent sign before it shifted to red. Just as he hastily reached the other side of the busy intersection, a figure suddenly burst forth from the crowded sidewalks, running straight into the car's speeding path. Hojo's face split into a look of complete shock as he forcefully slammed down on the breaks, but by then it was too late. The windshield shattered completely from the impact of the person's body as they were flung up and over the hood of the car. The victim's body twisted in a horrifically graceful arc as they flew through the air for seemingly an eternity before falling to the cold, hard asphalt with a sickening thud. Hojo quickly undid his seatbelt and launched himself out the car door, a look of sheer panic and remorse upon his face, as he made his way to kneel beside the mangled form lying in the middle of the snow covered street. He grasped the young man's hand as he frantically called into the crowd for somebody, anybody to call an ambulance before returning his gaze to the injured youth in front of him. The young man's violet eyes were clouded over with pain and sadness as blood trickled down the side of his face from the large gash that ran across most of his forehead. His long ebony hair soon became soaked with the crimson liquid that gushed forth from the numerous lacerations that appeared through the strange, tattered, red outfit that he wore as the young man desperately fought to clear his vision so he could observe the person that sat beside him. A small, sad smile graced his blood stained lips as the sandy haired youth's panic filled face soon swam into focus.  
  
"Ho.....jo.."  
  
The frantic schoolboy stopped suddenly and stared down at the crash victim with a confused expression.  
  
"How'd you?........How do you know my name?"  
  
The blood soaked youth shook his head lightly, his breath becoming labored and ragged, as he reached up with a shaking crimson, coated palm and took a hold of the confused man's collar to pull him closer. Hojo winced slightly as the young man began to cough uncontrollably, forcing rivers of blood to spill from the sides of his mouth.  
  
"Take care.......of her.........take care.....of Kagome....."  
  
Sirens blared in the distance as the ebony haired man smiled sadly one last time before finally releasing his hold on Hojo's shirt and letting his head fall back to the blood soaked asphalt leaving the sandy haired youth beside him with an expression of complete and utter shock etched upon his face as the words slowly sunk in. Finally snapping out of his trance, Hojo frantically attempted to bring the crash victim back into consciousness as tears slowly began to form in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"No...you can't go now!" he shouted in a panic filled voice as he shook the young man's shoulders. "You're the one. You can't leave her behind!"  
  
The ambulance suddenly pulled up to a curb nearby and several paramedics quickly filed out. Someone took Hojo gently by the arm, his violet eyes filled with sympathy, and lead him away from the horrific scene before him as the doctors frantically pulled an oxygen mask over the injured man's face and quickly placed him into the rescue vehicle, slamming the doors behind him as it zoomed off. The distressed young man ran a hand through his sand colored hair as he let out small sigh before turning to the man who had taken him aside and hastily thanking him before taking out his cell phone and quickly making his way back to his shattered vehicle. The lavender eyed man watched Hojo for a few moments before turning on his heal and striding across the street to where a beautiful, midnight blue convertible sat. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a set of keys but suddenly let out a small hiss of pain and dropped them to the ground. A look of complete and utter horror over took the man's features as he examined his hand to find that it was slowly fading in and out of existence.  
  
Half way across the city, paramedics fought desperately to save the life of a car crash victim as they quickly sped towards the hospital. The young man's skin was very pale and cool to the touch, signaling the massive extent of his blood loss. A dark haired doctor quickly attached a blood pressure cuff to the mangled youths forearm as another paramedic carefully pealed back his eyelids to find that the victim's eyes were dilated[1]. The dark haired nurse cried out in horror after examining the numbers on the band  
  
"Blood pressure 80 over 40, heart rate 174 BPM."[2] At hearing this information the other doctors began to work even more frantically to save the young man's life. As they inserted an IV into his dehydrated vein, the heart monitor suddenly began beeping like mad before suddenly flat lining.  
  
The lavender haired man cursed lightly under his breath as his entire body began to fade before painfully coming back into existence as he gripped the steering wheel of his car. He quickly rolled down his window and closed his eyes briefly before snapping them back open with a new determination burning in them. He stepped on the accelerator and zoomed forward, following after a seemingly unknown target. Several strands of ebony hair blew across his face from the breeze created by the open window, falling over the large scar on the left side of his face that ran from his cheek, over his eye and half way across his forehead. He cursed softly once again as a spasm of pain ripped through his body, making it momentarily fade from view before slowly becoming solid once more.  
  
"Man, Fate has a cruel sense of humor. I can't die yet. Not now."  
  
The paramedics quickly prepped the victim's body as they charged the defibrillator[3]. The dark haired doctor frantically rubbed the paddles together before shouting "CLEAR!" and bringing them down on the young man's chest, making his body momentarily jump from the shock. At first the heart monitor showed that his heart had once again began to beat but after a few moments, it flat lined once again. The doctors set the machine to a higher charge before once again placing the electrified paddles on the victim's chest. The paramedic's sighed in relief as the heart monitor continued to beat, though faintly, after their ministrations. The ambulance quickly pulled up to the hospital doors labeled ER and scrambled to unload the injured young man and get him inside. About an hour and a trip to the OR later, the ebony haired young man sat unconscious in a sterile white hospital bed with multiple wires and tubes connected to his chest shakily fell and rose as his breath became more ragged and labored. He coughed slightly causing a small amount of blood to escape from the side of his mouth. The doctor that sat nearby let out a small sigh and shook his head as he readjusted his delicate wire frame glasses and motioned for the nurse to come closer. She looked sadly down at the mangled youth in the bed before her as she turned to the doctor with heartbreaking expression etched on her face.  
  
"Poor kid, he's so young."  
  
The doctor nodded his head sadly as he slowly wrote something on the chart that hung at the end of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I could have done more for him but he was in such a bad state when he got here there was just nothing I could do."  
  
"Does he have any family?" An unreadable expression crossed the man's face as he shifted his gaze to the unconscious young man lying in the bed in front of him.  
  
"No. He had no identification on him when he was found. No one seems to know who he is."  
  
The nurse shook her head sadly as she and she doctor took one last look at the ebony haired youth before quietly leaving the room as the first signs of dawn slowly began to form on the horizon.  
  
Oh good lord! Im sorry that it took so long 2 update! Anyways thanx again for reading and I hope that u liked it!  
  
[1] dilated eyes usually signal head trauma of some kind. Also because of blood loss a crash victim's skin is usually pale and cold  
  
[2] A person's blood pressure (or a teen's as far as I know) is supposed to be 120 over 80 and their resting heart rate around 60-70 beats per minute. A crash victim's heart rate goes up in attempt to keep the limited blood supply circulating throughout the body.  
  
[3] a defibrillator is that shocky thingy that doctors use when a patient goes n2 cardiac arrest......work with me here ok? 


End file.
